


I Want You, i Think

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I primi tempi non ci ha quasi fatto caso, accadeva così poco che quasi non ci pensava, poi più andava avanti più accadeva e la cosa all’inizio lo ha fatto alquanto infuriare ma per fortuna Felix non se n’è accorto. Infine ha dovuto accettare la cosa e conviverci </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You, i Think

I primi tempi non ci ha quasi fatto caso, accadeva così poco che quasi non ci pensava, poi più andava avanti più accadeva e la cosa all’inizio lo ha fatto alquanto infuriare ma per fortuna Felix non se n’è accorto. Infine ha dovuto accettare la cosa e conviverci.

  
“ Più forte Felix, più forte “ geme anche quella notte mentre Felix si spinge dentro di lui tenendogli le mani suoi fianchi in un gesto possessivo, ma nella sua mente al posto del biondo c’è l’altro, Killian Jones o come si fa chiamare adesso Hook.

  
Felix come sempre si limita ad obbedire, spingendosi con forza dentro di lui, ansimando e gemendo il suo nome mentre lui si morde le labbra, sa bene che se iniziasse a gemere dalla sua bocca non uscirebbe il nome dell’altro. Proprio lui, il signore e padrone di Neverland, colui che può ottenere una cosa semplicemente pensandola, imprigionato in quei pensieri, e sul pirata poi.

  
“ Si, così … più forte, … non ti fermare Felix, più forte “ ansima aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’altro che obbedisce prima di baciarlo, un bacio profondo, tutto lingua, in cui cerca di trasmettergli tutto quello che prova per lui, amore, fedeltà, passione, lussuria, riconoscenza.

  
Accetta il bacio come se fosse una tutto dovuto mentre si muove con forza sotto Felix, qualsiasi cosa pur di dimenticare quelle immagine, e tutto pur di non pensare ad Hook, a come sarebbe baciarlo, farsi toccare da lui e toccarlo, scoparlo e farsi scopare dal pirata.

  
Quando interrompono il bacio per mancanza d’aria sente la mano di Felix su di sé, l’altro è quasi arrivato al culmine ma se Peter lo conosce bene allora Felix si rifiuterà di venire prima di lui e infatti l’altro comincia a muovere la mano con gesti veloci e decisi mentre lo fissa.

  
Lo sguardo pieno d’amore e di lussuria è attraversato dalla più grande sincerità, Felix lo ama, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui, e Peter Pan ha sempre saputo come sfruttare questa cosa, anche in quel momento mentre ansima e geme sulle labbra dell’altro prima di inarcare la schiena e riversarsi tra i loro stomaci.

  
Il suo orgasmo è come un segnale per Felix che veloce si spinge altre due volte dentro di lui gemendo il suo nome e cercando le sue labbra nel momento in cui viene per coinvolgerlo in un bacio lento e romantico che lui accetta, nella mente l’immagine di Hook, del suo corpo, dei suoi occhi e il pensiero che prima o poi deve convincerlo e scoparselo, o farsi scopare da lui.

  
“ Io ti amo, lo sia vero? “ gli chiede Felix mentre si stanno rivestendo. “ Certo che lo so Felix, lo so da secoli “ risponde prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta, che poi nella sua mente ci sia Hook è un dettaglio trascurabile, specie quando con un po’ d’inventiva può avere entrambi. E lui li avrà entrambi, Peter Pan non fallisce mai si ripete.


End file.
